


Cooperation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus can be obliging when it suits him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Severus can be obliging when it suits him.

**Title:** Cooperation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #239: Mistletoe and Wine.  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Severus can be obliging when it suits him.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Cooperation

~

Remus inspected his home one last time. The wine was breathing, mistletoe was everywhere. Severus would arrive soon.

Exhaling, Remus tried to relax, hoping Severus would just...cooperate. For once.

When the knock came, Remus jumped. “Come in.”

Severus walked in, looking around. “Subtle,” he deadpanned.

Remus flushed. “Oh?”

Severus gestured. “Mistletoe everywhere, my favourite wine...Apparently you’re planing a seduction.”

“Would you mind if I were?” Remus met Severus’ gaze.

Severus smirked. “It wouldn’t be polite to refuse my host,” he murmured, stepping into Remus’ arms.

Remus grinned. If Severus wanted to pretend to be polite, he’d take it.

~


End file.
